Muja Ec Eh Dra Yen
by lilalbhedgal
Summary: Muja Ec Eh Dra Yen means Love Is In The Air. See what happens when the YRP Team finally develop a few crushes. Yuna & Tidus , Rikku & Gippal , Paine & Baralai My first fanfiction, so please be nice and review!


Muja Ec Eh Dra Yen  
  
(Love Is In The Air)  
  
By lilalbhedgal  
  
Chapter I :  
  
Secceuh Desa!  
  
(Mission Time!)  
  
It's been about a month since the Gullwings defeated Vegnagun and saved Spira. Everyone was happy, especially Yuna. They found Tidus and he was now onboard the Celsius. He is an official member of the Gullwings, against Aniki's (Brother's) wishes.  
  
Everyone was hanging around the Cabin until Buddy screamed on the loudspeaker, "Gullwings! Nabund du dna Pnetka! (Report to the Bridge!)" Rikku jumped off her stool and flew to the elevator, while Paine called, "Rikku, wait for me! I don't feel like being in the same elevator as Tidus and Yuna... Again!" "We're not that lovey dovey, are we?" Yuna whispered to Tidus as she grabbed his hand. "I don't think so, I could be wrong though," Tidus replied.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Rikku screamed to Paine, who was only two feet away from her. "... Rikku..." Paine said while walking into the elevator, "Let's go!" "Okay, Dr. P!" Rikku said to Paine while she pushed the button labeled 'Bridge.'  
  
When everyone arrived Buddy explained that they were going to Djose Temple. "The machina somehow got out of control, attacking the workers and everything," he said. "Is Gippal alright?" Rikku interjected. "He's fine. He IS the one who called," Buddy answered. "Oh," said Rikku, slightly embarrassed. "Who's Gippal?" Tidus asked. Just as Paine was going to tell him that Rikku had a crush on Gippal, Rikku lept in front of her, covered her mouth and said, as normal looking as possible, "NOBODY!" "... Right..." Tidus said looking somewhat perplexed. Yuna giggled and whispered in Tidus's ear, "Rikku has a crush on him. She just won't admit it." "What did you say!?" Rikku asked while giving Yuna an evil glare. "Nothing," Yuna replied. "Oh, okay," smiled Rikku. Paine rolled her eyes while Tidus grinned.  
  
They arrived at the temple and Gippal was waiting outside with the rest of the workers. "Why, if it isn't Cid's little girl," he called, grinning. "Crid ib! E ryja y hesa, oy ghuf, cu ica ed! (Shut up! I hava name ya know, so use it!)" was Rikku's response, all red from anger, and something else. Paine whispered to Tidus, "That's Gippal." "Ooooh," was his answer. Yuna's hand tightened to a death grip on Tidus's hand. Gippal noticed, so decided to just keep teasing Rikku until Paine got to the entrance as well. Gippal then explained the situation, "Our machines have gone crazy, we were able to disassemble a few, but too many workers were getting injured. We need you guys to help us out... And we're willing to pay. Of course, I have to come to make sure you don't wreck any pieces that can be saved. So, do we have a deal?" Yuna nodded and Rikku said, "You betcha!"  
  
They all entered the temple and were immediately attacked by three machina. Rikku and Gippal disassembled the first two easily, while Yuna shot and destroyed the third. "You're supposed to save the pieces, not break them!" Gippal said, he was obviously annoyed. "Oops, sorry Gippal," Yuna replied, trying to look innocent. Gippal sighed, and Rikku ran beside him. "Don't worry, Gippal, you got me here!" Rikku said trying to get Yuna off the hook. "That's one MORE thing for me to worry about," Gippal replied. "What!?" Rikku hollered.  
  
The team made it through the temple quickly, with somebody needing a potion once in a while. When they got to the room of the fayth they found something quite unexpected. "Wowie! Guys lookie here! It's a sphere!" Rikku exclaimed. Gippal rolled his eyes, "That now belongs to me, since it was found in my temple and all." "Hu fyo, Gippal! Fred yna oui kuerk du tu fedn ed yhofyoc? (No way, Gippal! What are you going to do with it anyways?)" Rikku retorted. "Fine, fine! You win! But let me at least watch it," Gippal said. "Well... Okay!" Rikku replied with a rather huge smile on her face.  
  
Everyone walked back to the airship to watch the sphere. Shinra placed it in but all that showed up was a blank screen. "Sure is exciting," Gippal whispered. Rikku howled, "Oh man! This bud's a dud! You can have it back Gippal!" "And what am I supposed to do with it?" Gippal questioned her with the same question she asked him a few minutes earlier. Rikku sighed in defeat, Gippal smiled, and Paine just laughed at her.  
  
"Well, I better get back to my workers, I don't know what they'd do without me," Gippal said as he waved his hand. Rikku looked up with disappointment in her eyes. "On second thought... Maybe I could take the day off. I've done more than enough today!" he said while looking at a rejoicing Rikku, "So, do you think you could let me stay onboard for the day?" "Absolutely not!" Aniki screamed at the top of his lungs. "... Right... Anyways... What are you guys up to today?" "We get to watch Tidus in a Blitzball game today!" Yuna replied, obviously excited. "Oh yeah! We could get to Luca early and get something to eat or something!" Rikku said enthusiastically. "Sounds good to me!" Tidus responded and Yuna nodded. Paine also agreed, so the Gullwings and Gippal were now going to have some fun in Luca! 


End file.
